


Hogwarts with SHIELD

by snuffyhookums



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffyhookums/pseuds/snuffyhookums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SHIELD agents attend Hogwarts!</p><p>(Mostly focusing on SHIELD hierarchy because I find them much more impressive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hydra is non existant

Sorting

“So do you think that Gryffindor will be able to beat Ravenclaw with its new recruits?” John Garrett drawled slyly as he held his girlfriend’s shoulders. Phil smirked at the question.  
“Do you think that Ravenclaw’s recruits will be able to defend themselves against Gryffindor’s?” he asked in retaliation. John and Phil chuckled and Victoria kissed John’s cheek affectionately. John smiled at his girlfriend happily and they shared a proper kiss, much to the disgust of May and Phil who were seated opposite them.  
“Will you two cut it out?” Maria demanded as she slid inside the compartment and into Phil’s lap. John and Victoria broke apart, both grinning.  
“Sorry, we got lost in the moment. Kind of like you and Phil at the fireworks show in our first year,” John teased and Maria glared at him angrily, although the others could tell that she was only kidding. “So where’s Ol’ Brandon then?”  
“Professor McGonagall is giving him an earful about what would happen if he pulls any more pranks,” May replied. “She had just given the same speech to me before she called him to the front of the train.”  
Everyone laughed and it was like they hadn’t just spent the past six weeks apart. Maria and Phil hadn’t of course as their families had went on holiday together, as had May’s, for the first two weeks and Maria and May were neighbours. They were just pulling into Hogsmeade when Brandon finally rushed in. He was red and out of breath as he greeted his friends.  
“Come on; you need to get ready really quickly,” Victoria told him and Brandon began to strip right in front of them all. Everybody looked away and John covered Victoria’s eyes with his hands. As Brandon did his robes up very quickly, the others began walking off to the carriages. Hagrid’s familiar call sounded and they watched the first years walk hesitatingly towards him. He was a formidable person, despite his increasing age. Nobody could guess what it was and nobody wanted to.  
“You two better not be doing anything you’re not supposed to do this year,” Hagrid warned Victoria and John and they smiled charmingly up at him and shuffled a little closer together. “And none of that!”  
John kissed Victoria quickly and they all smiled at Hagrid as he walked away muttering about them. The group boarded one of the last carriages and chatted away about all of the trouble they had cause in previous years. Half-way to the top of the hill, Victoria and John started to kiss again which made everyone moan and groan at them to stop. John held Victoria closely and placed his head on her shoulder firmly as she sat in his lap.  
The two had been going out since their third year when John had kissed Victoria at Christmas. All of the others had gone home for that particular holiday and were all shocked to discover that they had started going out. Brandon was German and had come back from school three days late because his family couldn’t visit everyone in the short space of time they had and had freaked out when he saw the two kissing outside the transfiguration classroom. It had taken ten minutes to explain it to him because he could barely look at Victoria and John without gagging.  
As the students flocked to the tables, their group split up with Victoria and John going to the Ravenclaw table, Maria and Phil going to the Gryffindor table and May and Brandon going to the Slytherin table. Professor Fury sat at the head table in a deep conversation with Professor Sprout. With his head tilted to the side, you almost couldn’t see his eye-patch.  
Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall. John watched them warily, knowing that he and Victoria would have to take care of a good few of them once this night was over. Victoria looked beautiful sitting next to him, her prefect badge and Captain Badge shining on her chest. John didn’t mind her being his Captain really. He just wanted her to have a good team this year so that they could thrash Phil.  
Victoria leant against him slightly and he could smell her vanilla shampooed hair. He kissed the top of her head and brought her a little closer so that she was leaning completely on him. She began fiddling with his fingers and John suppressed a smile for her.  
Phil watched the first years stoically. Maria did the same, not showing any sort of affection towards her boyfriend. She glimpsed John holding Victoria and allowed a small smile towards them. The two never knew when to stop. The first student sat on the stall and the sorting hat was lowered. It took a few minutes and then announced they were in Hufflepuff. Maria spotted Wendy Yamia smirking at May and Brandon who were engaged in a spoon fight. The group had never like Yamia, especially the way she treated everyone like they were beneath her.  
The first Gryffindor was announced, James Buchanan. Maria cheered along with everyone else. He ended up seated nearby Maria and Phil and she offered him a warm smile so he knew he was welcome. Slowly all the first years were seated and a few more first years had been seated with them. They all seemed to know each other quite well so they had calmed down a bit more.  
Professor Fury stood up slowly and everyone looked his way, everyone but May and Brandon who were still fighting and had progressed onto using knives and forks simultaneously. He glared at the two until they got the message and stopped.  
“Welcome to a new year. I won’t make a big speech because you are all starving. Eat,” he announced and everyone cheered and dug into the food that appeared.  
“Does he normally do speeches?” the blonde girl sitting opposite Maria asked.  
“Not normally, he just uses a very stupid excuse to avoid them because he dislikes saying them as much as we dislike hearing them,” Phil replied and all three of them nodded. “So how do the three of you know each other?”  
“Steve and I have been friends since we were about three and Sharon’s aunt tutored Steve when we were about six so that’s how we met her,” the first boy who sat down told them. “I’m Bucky by the way.”  
On the Ravenclaw table John was having a bit of difficulty with one of his first years. He was an obnoxious kid with brown hair and eyes, a very arrogant personality and his name was Tony.  
“But why do we have to?” he asked for the fifth time. Victoria sighed and smiled apologetically at the other two first years he had made friends with on the train.  
“Because otherwise all the students would be exhausted and could end up breaking things in the dark that Filch would have to clean up,” John told him. Finally satisfied Tony leant back and smiled charmingly at the two fifth years, more towards the female one. John glared at him angrily and slid his hand into Victoria’s to show that she was off limits. Victoria’s eyebrows rose slightly when she realised what was going on and focused on eating the rest of her dinner without any other problems and was glad John was holding her hand again.  
May and Brandon had resumed their cutlery battle and had involved two of their new first years in it as well. The girl had flame red hair, bright green eyes and the palest skin they had ever seen. The boy had brown hair and stormy grey eyes. The girl was apparently Russian and, although the boy wasn’t, that was the language the two conversed in. May and Brandon were just glad that they had another pair they could fight with as none of the others seemed to want to take part.  
John walked the other Ravenclaw recruits to their chambers, with his arm firmly around Victoria’s waist. She was quite tired and rested her head on his shoulder. Tony had stopped hitting on her about half-way through the feast and had focused his attention on some of the girls in his year. John wasn’t sure if he was relieved Tony didn’t want Victoria any more or creeped out by how good he was. As they entered the common rooms, the two prefects didn’t even need to say where the bedrooms were and just saw the whole House stampede towards them. John chuckled and pulled Victoria down onto one of the armchairs. She curled up so that John could sit in it as well and they kissed again and again.  
The two heard someone walking down the stairs and saw the blonde girl that had made friends with Tony standing there with a book. She just slid wordlessly into a chair and smiled in greeting to them. John kissed Victoria one last time, savouring the taste of her lips so it could last him the rest of the night. He stood up from the chair and walked towards his own dorm.  
“You alright, kid?” Victoria asked. The blonde girl nodded slowly and Victoria could tell the girl was lying. She decided not to push it. “I’m Victoria, but most people just call me Tori. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Virginia Potts, but my brothers nicknamed me Pepper when we were little so that’s what everyone calls me.”  
Victoria smiled at the timid girl and hoped that, over time, the girl would be more forward. “Good night, make sure that you don’t stay here because it gets very cold at about midnight.”  
“Good night Tori.”


	2. First Day At School

First Day of School

Victoria sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked at her clock and saw it was half six. Knowing that she would not be able to get back to sleep, Victoria began getting dressed and ready for the school day. It was seven when she finally trudged down the stairs with her first year photo album in her hand. Pepper was still curled up in the chair and was shivering with cold. Victoria draped an old blanket around the girl’s shoulders and sat in the chair next to her as she looked through the book.  
On the first page was the photo they had taken on the last day. Phil and Maria were supporting each other’s weight, May and Brandon were covered in paint from a recent prank, John had his arms in a sling from their final quidditch match and Victoria had a large cut on her cheek from the same match. They were all thoroughly exhausted but they were all happy and together, which was the most important thing.  
The next few pages showed Maria and Phil’s first dates, taken without their knowing. Victoria giggled at the pictures, knowing that she couldn’t show these to either of them. There were twenty pages devoted completely to May and Brandon’s pranks and Victoria only remembered taking half of the pictures. Her camera had gone missing several times during that school year and Victoria knew it was completely their fault.  
There were only a few pages left once she had gone through all of that. One picture caught her eye. It was taken in the hospital wing the day of the quidditch match. The gash on her cheek was still bleeding and John had just had his arm put in a cast so the two were in a lot of pain. That was the day that Victoria realised that she might be falling for her best friend. He had flown in front of the bludger that was headed her way and had got his arm broken in the process. He and Victoria had been knocked into the tower and that was how she had gained the cut.  
John walked down as she stroked the picture. He kissed her cheek affectionately and held her as he slid into the chair. Victoria nuzzled his cheek and sighed happily.  
“So why is this one so important?” he asked teasingly.  
“It shows the day that I first realised I was in love with you,” Victoria mumbled and they kissed. “When did you first realise?”  
“I realised when we got back from Christmas holidays that same year and I realised that I missed you the most.”  
They shared a smile and continued looking through the book, smiling and laughing and making the same old jokes that they still found funny. Pepper had woken up about half-way through their talk and watched them quietly with a soft smile. As the bell rang, Victoria went to put the book away as John began waking up the male first years. They all got up slowly but Tony point blank refused to. John walked over to the bathroom and filled up a cup of ice cold water. He poured it on Tony’s head, making sure that he splashed the bed as well. Tony sat up spluttering.  
“What was that for?” he demanded.  
“Not getting up when I told you to,” John retorted.  
He walked downstairs to see Victoria standing with the female Ravenclaws. She smiled at him playfully and together they led the first years down there, blocking out all of Tony’s complaining. Everybody else was already down there, stuffing themselves with the lavish breakfast.  
Phil and Maria were deep in conversation while three of their first years sat next to them, also deep in conversation. Every so often the couple would smile knowingly at each other and share a kiss. Phil muttered something discreetly in Maria’s ear and she blushed a crimson red all over. They giggled, happy in the wonders of young love.  
“I love you,” Phil muttered again.  
“I love you too, Phil.”  
“Ugh, you were the one who complained about us yesterday,” John groaned in mock annoyance. Maria and Victoria rolled their eyes as their boyfriends had an argument over who showed the most affection in public. Maria dragged Phil back to their table after smiling in greeting to Victoria so that Professor McGonagall could give them their time tables and so they could help the first years with theirs. Maria rested her head on Phil’s shoulder as she studied it and noted that they had Care of Magical Creatures with May and Brandon first. She was surprised they were still allowed on the course since last year they had destroyed a small portion of the Forbidden Forest. Phil kissed her ear as he moved down the table to help one of the first years to decipher their timetable.  
“Why are we with the other Houses in our lessons?” Bucky asked her.  
“Because otherwise your classes will be very small and we don’t have enough teaches to cover you,” Maria replied. Bucky nodded and he started to peer at the other first years in the other Houses. Phil came back and rubbed the small of her back.  
“Are you ready for hell? I saw May and Brandon plotting again.”  
Maria chuckled and she walked down to Hagrid’s hut with her boyfriend’s arm around her shoulders. She loved Phil with all her heart and had admitted it in her second year, on their first anniversary. Phil pecked the top of her head affectionately and pulled her closer. Maria shivered in the December cold and pulled Phil’s jacket around the both of them. He laughed and Maria felt his whole body vibrate with the action.  
“I love you,” Phil whispered.  
“I love you too,” Maria whispered back and they kissed. Phil held her chin as they did and his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her into his body. Phil groaned softly as they broke apart and he stroked Maria’s cheek affectionately.  
“We still have about half an hour before we have to be down there,” Phil suggested and Maria laughed, dragging him towards their little den. They had made, all six of them, about ten dens hidden about the school and protected by magic. Phil pulled her inside and kissed her on the lips. His hands brushed her hips before wrapping themselves around her neck, pulling her as close as she could be. Maria ran her fingers through his short, brown hair and moaned into his mouth. They were both out of breath and bright red as they broke apart.  
Phil spent five minutes behind Maria brushing her hair as she sorted out her rather crumpled uniform. Phil hadn’t been particularly gentle when he had pulled her inside. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the chocolaty strands, stopping to occasionally plant a kiss on her neck.  
The two met May and Brandon just outside Hagrid’s hut, right before the lesson started. It was also just before a firework went off on the edge of the forest, followed by another which then followed by yet another one until they spelt ‘Happy First Day Back At School!’ in huge writing across the sky. Maria laughed as did Phil and May and Brandon high fived, smiling proudly at each other.  
This year was off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Pepper might seem a little different but she'll be coming out of her shell in a short while.


	3. Homework and Problems Such As This

Homework and Problems Such As This

Victoria sat in John’s lap as they worked through the pages and pages of their textbooks. It was only the first weekend back and they had piles of homework set from every teacher they had. Clearly their sixth year was going to be a lot busier than their other years. The mirrors they used to contact each other began to glow, a sign that one of the others needed to talk.  
“Hey,” Brandon greeted. “Are any of you in detention tonight?”  
“John is because he didn’t do his homework at all for potions,” Victoria said, glaring at her boyfriend.  
“That and Slughorn hates me,” John pointed out before kissing his girlfriend’s nose so that she hopefully wouldn’t kill him later.  
“Great, I’m not going to be the only one then,” Brandon exclaimed, clearly relieved.  
“What do you do this time?” Maria asked and for a brief moment it was her face that showed up on the screen.  
“It was that fireworks prank we did on Monday,” May explained. “He has detention every other day for the next two weeks and I have detention on the days when he doesn’t so that the teachers think we can’t plan anything.”  
“Well you can’t really but the two of you have already set up whole load of pranks from last year that never got set off,” Phil reminded the pair.  
“And the year before that and the year before that,” Brandon reminded them all.  
“Come on, we need to go,” Victoria said. “Phil, Maria and I have prefect duties and you and Brandon have a detention to go to.”  
John stood up and ended the mirror call. Victoria sorted out her crumpled uniform quickly and John watched her happily. He leant in and kissed her as soon as she was done. Suddenly they heard someone coughing behind them. Felix was there, his uniform and badges all immaculate and an eyebrow raised.  
“I hope you’re not expecting a kiss ‘cause you’re not getting one,” John told him. John didn’t like the way that Jasper looked at Victoria and he really didn’t like how much time she was stuck spending with him.  
“I’m not but if we don’t get going soon we are going to be late,” Jasper replied haughtily. As Jasper and Victoria walked off, John mimicked the way Jasper said it which caused his first years to laugh.  
“I think someone is jealous,” Tony sang irritatingly. John chucked his glass of water at the kid before he went off to his detention. Some people, he thought, are never going to change. 

Maria smirked at Victoria as they sat there listening to Jasper drone on and on. They could all doze off but Victoria because she was sat next to him, was being watched like a hawk by the teachers. Jasper was interrupted halfway through his speech by an explosion. As the doors opened they revealed a laughing Brandon and a John who was covered in soot and looking very annoyed. Victoria smiled at him, though Maria could tell she was suppressing a giggle. Jasper didn’t even bother with any sort of evidence.  
“Honestly Garrett, if you’re going to attempt a prank, at least make sure that you can pull it off!” he exclaimed. John just continued to glare. “You’re clearly making a terrible impression on that idiot.”  
That angered John. Jasper was knocked off his feet by a blast from John’s wand.  
“He’s not an idiot,” John growled. Fury stepped in front of John to stop any more blasts.  
“As incredible as that spell was, it is against the rules to do that to another student. You’ll have another night of detention and Jasper, you’ll have a week of detention with me,” Fury ordered and everyone nodded, terrified. Everyone slowly left until it was just the group of them. May was rushing down the corridor to meet them.  
“What happened?” she demanded.  
“One of our pranks from our first years went off right in John’s face,” Brandon explained.  
“Then we all came out and Jasper blamed it on John. Jasper then called Brandon an idiot which made John blast him,” Phil supplied.  
“And now I have another night of detention,” John added. His arm was wrapped around Victoria’s waist.  
“Well since your boyfriend is busy tomorrow, do you want to go to the library, Tori?” Maria asked. Victoria nodded and John kissed her head.  
“Sorry about that, Vic,” John apologised.  
“It’s getting late and Filch will be out soon, we need to get going,” Phil told them all. The group split up and went to their different dormitories. As May and Brandon neared theirs, Brandon swore in German.  
“What is it?” May asked, concerned.  
“I forgot to thank John for what he did for me,” Brandon replied. “It’s too late to go back, isn’t it?”  
“A little, just tell him tomorrow. We’ve got homework for tomorrow.”  
“So, we hardly ever do our homework, why is this year different?”  
“Because we have our OWLs this year and I’m planning on doing well on them and making you do well,” May explained, glaring at him.  
“All right then,” Brandon sighed. This year was going to be as much fun as cleaning the potions room.


End file.
